


Snow White Complex

by sephmeadowes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Minor Character(s), Nahuel-centric, Poetic writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You foolish little snow white boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White Complex

  
_Take a look at these two scars here,_   
_they are the tracks made by my wings._   
_It's all my fault, the fault is all mine._   
_I sold myself, the fault is all mine._   
_My pockets are lined with soiled currency._   
_That's me, that's me, that's the truth about me._   
_They sit here at my table_   
_those I should beware of,_   
_flicking sweaty cigarettes_   
_into my bowl of ice cream._   


**\- Snow White Complex, Hey**

* * *

There's this boy once.

He has these blue, blue eyes and coal black hair.

Just like his mother with her pale skin and happy, no-worries smile.

She lies on a bed dripping with blood. Cut open and dead. Dead like fireflies without their light.

He killed her. But he didn't mean to.

But he did. And the first thing he sees is his aunt's face.

She stares at him with fear.

She stares at him with hate.

She stares at him like he's a monster.

Maybe he is.

* * *

There's this boy once.

His skin as white as snow, hair ebony black and lips red like blood.

Blood smears his lips as he kills. Lips so red as the blood trickles down his chin, staining his clothes.

It tastes like sweets, promises and dreams. So odd but it does.

And he drinks and drinks until he's full. Dead bodies lined up on the floor.

His aunt stares at him in disgust.

He doesn't understand.

She shakes her head.

You foolish little snow white boy.

* * *

There's this boy once.

He smiles like an angel and laughs like a prince.

Smiles at everyone and does what he's told.

He's a good boy, such a good boy.

Fear and panic in their eyes, throats ripped, blood spilled.

What a good boy.

His father smiles at him with evil green eyes, green like toxic wastes and poisons.

Inventor, creator, evil man trying to rule the world.

Foolish king, what have you done?

The answer the foolish good boy wants to know.

* * *

There's this boy once.

He's an ice sculpture that never melts. Cold as ice, unchangeable by time.

He's mortar and marble mixed with death, darkness and blood. But angel's light dances around him like a halo.

He has three sisters, pretty with their long hair and pale skin. They have his blue, blue eyes, the color of ocean water and his happy smile.

They're sweet and mean and odd. Playing with fire and walking on ice.

With fire and joy, they try to give him life.

They fail.

He's already too dead, deep down inside.

* * *

There's this boy once.

He has eyes the color of a stormy sky, angry and dangerous but sad with the rain and howls of the wind.

He's a pretty dead boy with a pretty mouth that used to smile and a pretty light that no longer shines.

Then there's this girl.

She's pretty too with her curls, shiny and the color of copper and gold, eyes like melted chocolate.

She has her own pretty smile and pretty light.

She shines like fireflies and fire and all things good in the world.

His own sweet angel girl.

She brings him to life.


End file.
